


【狡宜】Amusement Park

by lovetitle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 滕秀星進入一系前後捏造





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　與局長進行一週一次的例行性報告，女音與男音交互交疊在廣大的辦公室內形成嗡嗡的迴響，讓宜野座有些恍惚。局長一針見血地指出謬誤、冷靜的嗓音做出嚴厲的提醒、銳利的目光看穿對方的心思，直面局長的報告者必須承擔多少壓力，無需多說。  
　　「宜野座君，狡嚙執行官狀況如何？」  
　　「飲食和睡眠皆正常，身體機能方面沒有太大的問題，根據Sibyl System的判定，其在心理層面已經接受成為執行官的事實，在外無逃亡的跡象，他的經驗對逮捕犯人相當有幫助。」  
　　「這樣看來在一系補上一名執行官是沒問題的。最新的職業判定出來了，我把候補人選的資料發到你的信箱，今天就到此為止。」  
　　「是的，謝謝指導。」

　　報告結束後，宜野座回到一系剛坐下沒多久，警示鈴便響起，宜野座帶著正在值班的狡嚙和六合塚出去。順利的抓到犯人、將犯人遣送至矯正設施，待他再次回到一系的辦公室已經過去三個小時。過了下班時間的辦公室內沒有任何人，宜野座疲憊地坐在位子上，捏捏緊繃的肩頸，拍拍自己的臉頰，振奮精神，打開公安局的系統開始撰寫報告。  
　　一系出勤時的破壞率特別地高，而有「暴力的一系」的稱呼。狡嚙和征陸從三系轉調到一系，這個綽號便一直跟著，不因為物換星移而有所改變，就算佐佐山已經不在、狡嚙降成執行官，報告依然堆積如山，苦的可是監視官。  
　　完成大半的宜野座想喝口水休息時，發現杯子裡的水已經沒了，瞄了眼時間，現在已經過了九點。他起身裝好水，伸伸懶腰，既然不餓就繼續工作。做完收尾，將大多數報告完成的宜野座，瀏覽局長發給他的資料。

　　滕秀星，男，19歲，2090年12月3日生。  
　　5歲時，Sibyl System判定為潛在罪犯，且無恢復之可能性。  
　　執行官適應性的診斷：Ａ

　　他的個人資料連一頁都填不滿，宜野座很快就看完了，敲著桌子思量著是否要邀他進入一系──如果多一名成員，職行官輪班的間距就會拉長，能獲得較充份的休息，精神和體力上也比較有餘裕，對追捕犯人是有幫助的。一系所有人皆熟悉勤務，增加一名新人並不會增加太多的負擔。明天去詢問他的意願，指導的部分可以交給狡嚙或是征陸，同樣的都是男性或許會比較能理解想法…  
　　做好決定的宜野座關掉檔案，關閉電腦，穿上外套，離開辦公室，腦中思考著對新人的安排，並未注意到有個人在後面注視著他。

 

　　宜野座一個人開著車來到矯正設施，跟接洽人員接洽後，被帶到會客室，工作人員點頭向宜野座致意便先行離開。冷冰冰的會客室除了必須的椅子、門旁的樹投影外，其餘什麼東西也沒有，安靜到令人恐懼，宜野座正座著等待會面者的到來。  
　　刷的一聲，玻璃另一邊的門應聲打開，一個年少的孩子蹦蹦跳跳地走了進來，門口圍了一圈Drone，隨即門變關上。他隨意的將腳盤起坐在椅子上，身上穿著矯正設施統一分配的淡藍色服裝，一頭橘髮亂糟糟的散著，其眼神卻閃爍著光芒。  
　　「你好，我是公安局監視官──宜野座伸元，請問你就是滕秀星嗎？」  
　　「是喔，公安局的監事官大人找我這潛在犯有什麼事？」  
　　「你上個月職業適應性在執行官這項取得了A判定，你有意願成為執行官嗎？執行官的工作是追捕與你們相同的潛在犯，伴隨著危險與死亡…」  
　　「吶吶，監視官大人，你覺得外面有趣嗎？」  
　　「我的名字叫宜野座伸元，外面…」宜野座猶豫了一下說法，「沒什麼特別的，還有別打斷別人的話…」蹙著眉頭糾正他，卻被再次打斷。  
　　「我啊，在五歲的時候就被送到矯正設施，根據那個什麼Sibyl的判定，一生都不可能再回歸社會，無論危險與否，與其在隔離設施裡活一輩子，不如當公安局的獵犬，就當作打打工掙點錢吧。」滕秀星對宜野座笑得一臉燦爛。

　　結束與滕秀星的會面，宜野座坐在車內，回想他的話，各種情緒在心中翻滾──為什麼那樣的孩子會是潛在犯、會成為執行官呢。迷惘的他望向窗外綠意盎然的櫻花樹。

 

　　「他是今天開始加入一系的滕秀星…」  
　　不理會宜野座的話還沒說完，滕自顧自地開始自我介紹起來，「大家好，我是滕秀星，今年19歲，生日12月3號，射手座A型，身高165公分，還請大家多多指教。」  
　　宜野座推了推眼鏡，「自我介紹完了，現在換我介紹他們，褐色頭髮的大叔叫作征陸智己，在沒有Sibyl的時代便擔任警察，經驗非常豐富，有任何問題可以找他詢問。黑色長髮的女生叫作六合塚彌生，負責後勤支援。黑色頭髮的男人叫狡嚙慎也，他比你早來一點。另外，還有分析師唐之杜，之後有機會再介紹。現在我帶你去熟悉公安局的環境。」宜野座帶著滕出去，留下獵犬們在。  
　　「十九歲，真年輕啊，那時我還在讀書吧。」征陸回想起當年自己的狀況，忍不住感嘆社會的變化。  
　　「十九歲，我也還在讀書，跟……」狡嚙說到一半轉換了話題，「不過看他眼神就知道他是天生的獵犬。」  
　　「是啊，唯有獵犬才能嗅出犯罪的味道。」  
　　「你們繼續聊，我要先走了。」六合塚站起說完就走了出去。  
　　「今天只有我當班，狡你接著要去幹嘛？」  
　　「去練個拳吧。」

　　把手指塞在耳朵、啪搭啪搭逃離宜野座視線的滕秀星，朝著他的方向吐了舌頭。「囉囉嗦嗦的還算是男人嗎？為了那麼一點小事叨叨唸唸個不停，真是煩死人了。」  
　　「眼鏡隨便應付一下就可以了，要一系裡掌握主控權，首先──」宜野座跟滕介紹諾娜塔內的設施外，還告訴他執行官的興趣和個性。  
　　滕第一個決定應付的是狡嚙慎也，他順著宜野座的話來到訓練場，毫無懸念地看到他在練習拳擊。他笑笑地上前打了招呼。

　　被折斷手，反而跟狡嚙好上的滕，跟著狡嚙到了唐之杜的分析室。  
　　「啊啦啊啦，新人君怎麼又來了？」唐之杜看到他抱著自己的手，「你受傷了？」  
　　「志恩，是我跟他對打的時候不小心弄斷的。」  
　　「慎也君，你啊。」唐之杜向滕揮揮手，示意他過來，在他受傷的地方前後觸碰，滕痛苦地扭曲著臉。唐之杜搖了搖頭，「這樣的傷沒有監視官許可是沒辦法進行治療的。」  
　　「宜野啊…」  
　　「別看我，那個你自己處理。」  
　　在狡嚙還在猶豫的時候，門刷的一聲打開了，宜野座大步走了進來，問道：「你帶著滕來唐之杜這做什麼？」  
　　裡面三人看見他出現都傻了，唐之杜轉過身開始工作，滕移開視線就是不看宜野座，而狡嚙尷尬的上前想解釋什麼卻被宜野座推開。宜野座走到滕面前，看他抱著自己的手，轉頭問道，「狡嚙，你可以解釋一下發生什麼事嗎？」  
　　簡單交代事發原因，宜野座開啟重大傷痛治療權限，讓唐之杜帶他去治療，狡嚙和宜野座則在原地等他回來，滕以為狡嚙會被宜野臭罵一頓的，但他回來看到的卻是狡嚙和宜野座各自坐在沙發上，宜野座臭著一張臉，狡嚙則笑得一臉燦爛。事後問了唐之杜是怎麼回事，卻得到這樣的回答。「你以後就會了解，小孩子不用知道那麼多。」滕只能聳聳肩放棄思考。

　　發生過那件事，狡嚙和滕的感情不受影響，滕反而很黏狡嚙，狡嚙也對滕非常好，因此宜野座把指導滕的工作交給狡嚙。有狡嚙帶著他，宜野座也放心。  
　　升上執行官後，買東西不再向以前需要核可，除了危險物品外，其他東西想買什麼就買什麼。滕領到他的第一份薪水後，他買了一直很想要的恐龍模型，還擺了一個在辦公室。另外，執行官能在監視官陪同之下外出，滕有一次跟著狡嚙一起外出，雖然有宜野座跟著，但那次的體驗讓滕念念不忘，三不五時就想外出。  
　　古語說，人生七十才開始；滕秀星想，他的人生從十九歲從黑白轉為彩色，每一天都樂趣無窮。跟著大叔學畫畫、和狡醬一起練身體、被小六合影響聽起搖滾樂、從老師那邊學到很多秘密的知識。在二十歲那年生日體驗了酒和菸。點上菸，吸了一口便不停的流淚，惹得大夥哄堂大笑，喝酒則沒太大問題。最後什麼時候散的滕自己也不知道，只知道隔天頭暈暈去上班時，宜野座把他叫過去念了一下，頭昏和碎碎念前後夾擊下，滕舉起雙手直喊停，宜野座只好帶他去找唐之杜，吃完藥之後他整個人完全恢復正常，只是讓滕選，如要聽宜野座嘮叨，他不如繼續頭痛好了。  
　　滕秀星常在心中想，大叔就像爸爸包容著他，宜野像嘮叨的二哥，凡事都愛操心，狡嚙則是無所謂的大哥，志恩和六合塚則是姊姊們，或許家裡的感覺就是這樣吧。

　　某天，狡嚙和滕在餐廳吃飯時，看到電視上播送新遊樂園開幕的廣告，歡快的音樂配上每個人笑開懷的表情，滕看得眼睛直發光。  
　　「好想去啊…」上一秒還興高采烈的轉眼他便哭喪著臉，「宜野座桑一定不會答應的。」  
　　「要用工作時間出去玩那可不行啊。」  
　　兩人走回辦公室，滕看宜野座在位子上，便走上去提了想去遊樂園的事。  
　　宜野座猶豫了一下，「要去也不是不行，報告好好寫，別再闖禍鬧事。」他拍了下滕的腦袋瓜子。  
　　一旁聽到宜野座說可以的狡嚙驚訝瞠大眼，「宜野，那天不是──」  
　　「狡嚙執行官，我想我做什麼事都不用取得你的同意。」他翻了翻行事曆說，「下個月初有排休，我們可以那個時間去。」  
　　「宜野！」  
　　從宿舍出來執勤的征陸一開門便看到宜野座一臉趾高氣揚，狡嚙怒得不停磨牙，滕興高采烈的搜尋遊樂園的資訊，他摸摸頭，笑了笑悠然地坐在自己的位子。

　　滕像個要去郊遊的小孩，前一天晚上興奮地睡不著覺。隔天被宜野座的專用手機鈴聲吵醒，他嚇得從床上彈起來，急急忙忙穿好衣服，趕到和宜野座約好的地方，卻看到狡嚙和宜野座兩個人在爭論，滕下意識躲了起來，用心聽還是不清楚他們在吵什麼。吵架的結果是狡嚙做出妥協，兩人坐在椅子上喝飲料，狡嚙偷牽宜野座的手，宜野座甩開狡嚙的手，他卻不死心，一次又一次的握住，宜野座也懶得跟他鬧，任由他牽著。喝完飲料，宜野座上車，狡嚙在車旁陪著。  
　　看到這幕，滕忽然懂了些什麼，「原來狡嚙和宜野座是這種關係嗎？」還停留在衝擊中的滕被突然響起的手機下了一大跳，是宜野座打來的。  
　　「滕你好了嗎？」  
　　「好了好了，我人快到了。」滕從轉角處出現，跑向宜野座的車，露出一臉困惑的表情問，「狡醬你怎麼在這裡？」  
　　「他出來抽菸剛好遇到。」宜野座不耐煩地解釋，不容其他人說些什麼，「趕快上車了，現在都這個時間。」等滕上車後，宜野座開著車直接走了，不跟狡嚙說什麼，滕透過後視鏡看著狡嚙孤單的背影，在心中默默道歉。

　　「哇，好大。」  
　　頭一次來到遊樂園的滕，對於看不到盡頭的園區、多樣的遊樂設施、無數的人，每一樣東西都讓他興奮得不得了。他開心地往前衝去，宜野座被他拉著跑，直到在某個設施前停了下來，「來到遊樂園第一個要玩的，當然是雲霄飛車啦！」看著滕的笑容，宜野座繃緊臉，推了推眼鏡。  
　　這天兩人一路從早上玩到晚上，把所有設施都玩上一遍，刺激的雲霄飛車、夢幻的旋轉木馬、突破心跳的自由落體、轉到令人頭昏腦脹的咖啡杯、三百六十度翻轉的大海嘯，就連玩轟浪弄濕了眼鏡，宜野座擦一擦沒多說什麼。  
　　宜野座送滕回來時，滕戀戀不捨的不肯下車，彷彿美好的一天就不會結束似的。  
　　「我絕對、絕對不會忘了今天的。」  
　　「那你也別忘了明天要交的報告啊。」  
　　「那壺不開提那壺。」  
　　下車後，滕繞到駕駛座，敲了敲窗戶，宜野座困惑地搖下車窗，滕在他臉上親了一下，「今天的謝禮，掰啦，宜野座…不，是宜野桑。明天見啦，宜野桑。」宜野座摸上被滕親吻的地方，笑了笑後，便開車離去。  
　　滕雙手在頭後交叉，搖頭晃腦地說：「狡醬，偷窺可不是什麼好習慣啊。」  
　　狡嚙從柱子後的陰影處走了出來，一臉陰沉地看著滕的笑容。  
　　「今天可是超好玩的，我們玩了好多東西，宜野桑笑得好開心啊，我都不知道他笑起來那麼可愛──早知道剛才應該直接親在他嘴上的。」  
　　「滕，你──」狡嚙還沒沖到滕面前便被突然出現的Drone圍住了，機械式地要求他要接受治療。  
　　「想要的話就把他緊緊的握在手中，不然我就拿走了。」滕看狡嚙被圍住的窘樣，臉上掩不住的笑意，像隻偷吃了腥的貓。  
　　「我是開玩笑的啦。」滕擺擺手就離開，狡嚙想追上滕卻被Drone團團圍住一步也無法移動，只能大叫滕的名字。  
　　「不過，狡醬居然喜歡宜野桑真是奇怪啊，要是我會選個可愛的女孩子。嘛，這也不關我的事。」滕開心地一蹦一蹦的回到寢室。

　　我的名字叫滕秀星，今年20歲，剛有個家，有個愛喝酒的爸爸，會上床的姊姊們和互相喜歡的哥哥們。雖然這個家很奇怪，但是──我很幸福。

　END.　　

**Author's Note:**

> 沒特別幫狡哥寫生日文，就拿這篇來頂一下  
> 雖然比較像滕的生賀文wwwww
> 
> BTW，第六集的小宜野好可愛啊，官方讓我一輩子膜拜你！！！！！！
> 
> 宜野的生日賀文大綱已經擬好囉，有興趣的人可以表達下意見  
> 我覺得兩篇都不錯啦  
> 1正常的生日相關文，狡宜剛認識的事.(宜野角度)  
> 2.就......癡漢文，我想不到比較好的形容(狡哥角度)  
> 兩篇都沒肉，有興趣的可以留言說一聲  
> 以上。


End file.
